


Playing Dress Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara helps Toph prepare for the Fire Lord’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tassosss (Tassos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nickelodeon, et al, owns the rights to this series.

X X X

If Toph’s lower lip stuck out any more, it would overwhelm her face. “I don’t see why I have to wear all this stuff!”

Katara rolled her eyes, counting to five. “Because it’s a royal wedding and you should look your best, considering you’re representing the earth benders!”

“So? It isn’t like anyone in the Fire Nation really cares what I wear!”

She had a point. A good one. The Fire Nation as a whole still wasn’t too sure about the Fire Lord’s edicts that the other nations were _equally important._ Old habits died hard.

“They may not care,” Katara said, considering how she should say this, “but the way we dress today might show the Fire Nation we’re not just people they can crush into the ground. That we have our own traditions and the right to practice them without interference.”

The explanation did nothing to wipe away Toph’s pout. If anything, it made her brows lower. “Yeah, they do look down on anyone without a spark, don’t they?” Suddenly, her eyes widened. Oh, this could be bad. Toph was smiling now. Katara was afraid of whatever was going through her mind. “All right, sweet cheeks! Let’s get me dressed! I have a wedding to go to!”

Katara only hoped she hadn’t created a bugbear monster.

X X X


End file.
